The pressure measurement and the microphone function are important examples of micromechanically implementable sensor functions which are based on the impact of a measuring medium. These sensor functions are becoming more and more important, in particular in the field of consumer applications, such as mobile phones, smart phones, navigation devices, MP3 players, video game consoles, and digital cameras. With the aid of pressure sensors, changes in the air pressure may be detected in order to in this way obtain climate information or altitude information for a navigation device, for example. Microphones are used here for speech detection and background noise reduction.
Microphone components are known from practice which have a micromechanical microphone component and a carrier- or substrate-based housing having a sound opening. The microphone chip is in this case installed on a carrier with the aid of chip-on-board (COB) technology, electrically contacted, and covered by a cover or a molding compound. When the micromechanical microphone structure is implemented on an MEMS component and the signal analysis is implemented entirely or partially on a separate ASIC component, the chips are in general situated next to one another on the carrier, so that the surface area requirement of the known components is relatively large in relation to the surface area of the MEMS chip.